The One That Got Away
by Fruity Salad
Summary: Two Loves from Yuuri's past. Two people that broke the young king's heart. Two perspectives from both their parts. One single regret that they both realized in the end. Some sweet Yuuram fluff included!


The One That Got Away

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

Please note: I just invented these names ( for Yuuri's past loves), I just read in the character description that Yuuri fell in love with two people which sadly didn't really work out. I guess third time's the charm, since now he has our beloved, devoted Wolfram by his side :D If any of you knew the names of Yuuri's past loves, please correct me and forgive me for not knowing, thank you very much.

* * *

 _He was dressed as a girl, and unknowingly attracted a little boy…_

Christian Sole was now a famous architect in Boston. His blonde hair, pale green eyes and white, suit clad figure are his prominent features if one wants to spot him in the streets.

But right now, he wasn't working on some plans, he was like any other caffeine addicted adult, is now sitting on a bustling café, drinking his usual latte and enjoying the morning scenery outside.

He chuckled as he suddenly remembered his childhood, his aunt, a famous fashion designer loved to use him as a model, he was usually obedient in abiding her wishes, but one time, he got so fed up from playing dress up and ran towards the playground, still wearing a frilly, pink lace dress, then unknowingly bumping on a boy who had black hair and black eyes. He was obviously Asian, seeing his features. A very cute Asian boy if he might add.

He smiled. The cute double black was obviously smitten with him. He had hearts in his eyes and a huge smile to his face the moment he saw him in his pink, laced up dress. Apparently, he didn't know he was a boy just like him.

Christian snickered, he wouldn't mind dating him if only they grew up in the same place, the boy seemed nice and kind hearted. Unfortunately, before he even knew his name, he found out that he and his family relocated to Japan.

He was relaxing and enjoying his latte when his phone rang, it was his secretary, telling him to come as soon as possible because some big shot Japanese client are in need of their service.

He finished his coffee, threw the empty cup on the garbage and went outside.

Christian then looked up the sky. He wondered…

 _Will he ever meet that boy again?_

* * *

" Mr. Yuuri Shibuya is already sitting inside the waiting room, sir. " His secretary informed him.

He nodded as he opened the glass doors and he felt his mouth flung open.

The first thing that he noticed is the double black features. Black hair, and black eyes. He had seen many and worked with many Asian clients before, so this appearance should've been average if not common in his eyes, but the dreary colors seemed to work on the man's favor. His hair was moussed up slightly to the left side, and his eyes, though it looked predatory, has an innocent and boyish sparkle. He has tanned skin, and sharp features. He was wearing a black suit and tie, yet it didn't hide his tall, athletic build. In fact, it even enhanced it.

The perfect epitome of the ultimate Asian gorgeousness, if he was being honest, this guy could pass as a dark God, the type of man that once you see him, you knew he will make your most sinful dreams come true.

A cough interrupted him in his thoughts, this time, his pale, green eyes shot to the cause of the sound, and he held his breathe.

The man beside the dark God is the complete opposite, like him, he was blonde, though this man's hair is the most beautiful shade of golden blonde that he had ever seen, his eyes, a vibrant shade of emerald green. And he had perfectly carved, delicate features. He was tall as well, not as tall as his companion, and almost the same built, though his is more lithe and toned, he was wearing an elegant, dark blue suit that suited him very well. If anything, Christian thought that he was looking at an angel that fell from the heavens.

Both men seemed to be in their early twenties. Total opposites, yet looked so good together for some reason…

But the blonde man across him was glaring slightly at him. Ah, could it be…

" Mr. Christian Sole, I presume? " The double black asked smoothly, his voice, gentle, yet naturally commanding.

Christian smiled as he held out his hand. " Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Shibuya. "

The dark haired man smiled as he shook his hand. " Pleasure's all mine. This man beside me is my husband, Wolfram von Bielefelt. "

The blonde refused to shake his hand though, but just nodded in return.

Mr. Shibuya is married? That sucks…

It would be nice to flirt with his dark haired client, but his blonde husband is on the stand and ready to kill anyone who gets close to his husband. Not that he's hot, but he was more interested in Yuuri Shibuya than his partner.

" Yuuri, you better hurry up, Mama Jennifer will be done shopping anytime soon. " His blonde companion, erm… husband said.

" Don't worry, these won't take long. " Yuuri assured him. " Mr. Sole, my brother Shori told me that all the papers are prepared and that all I have to do is sign them, yes? "

Christian nodded. " Yes, Mr. Shibuya, all you have to do is sign and we'll start the project. "

Yuuri nodded. All three men sat on a chair. Christian handed the papers, explaining the type of house that they intend to built. Some question and suggestions from the couple also followed after.

" Honey, do you think Greta would love the veranda? " Yuuri asked.

Wolfram nodded. " Greta loves flowers. So she probably would, just make sure the spaces on the pillars won't be to huge of a gap or it'll be dangerous . "

" We'll make sure of that. " Christian promised.

Still, lots of discussions followed after that, and endless streams of suggestions flooded as well.

Yuuri then signed the last one and handed it to Christian.

" Thank you very much for your time. I assure you that you won't regret working with us. " Christian said confidently.

" We will trust your word for that. " Wolfram answered as he pulled his husband out of the door before he can talk.

Christian sighed. What an overly jealous husband.

Come to think of it, Yuuri Shibuya seemed familiar. He may have the airs of a dreamy man, but his eyes made him remind of that boy that he met in the playground 20 years ago.

The same boy that he unknowingly attracted back then.

He blinked as it dawned unto him. His gut just agreed with him that it was the same boy.

Suddenly he ran towards his window, there, he can see his two clients crossing in the street.

He smiled sadly. Yeah, he was too late…

If only he asked for his Yuuri's name back then or if only he got closer to him 20 years ago…

He might be the one standing next to that dark God instead of that overly, jealous yet beautiful blonde…

* * *

" That guy was obviously flirting with you! " Wolfram screeched as they crossed the street. " Honestly, if I wasn't there, he will surely take your clothes off on the spot and rape you! And you're allowing him to flirt with you! "

Yuuri sighed. " Honey, he was just being friendly to me, he will be the one in charge of building our house here, he had to act professionally. "

" No, he's flirting! I can see it in his eyes! " Wolfram insisted.

Yuuri smiled as he suddenly pulled his husband close. " He can flirt with me all he wants, but I'm only attracted to you, after all, no one can be as beautiful as you. "

Wolfram blushed as he looked away. " It better be! If I found out you're cheating on me with that man, I'll burn you to crisps! "

The double black king just smiled. " Understood. Now how about we have some ice cream? "

" I'm not going to let you off the hook easily just because you're going to feed me some ice cream. " Wolfram warned.

Yuuri's smile widened, his plans of seducing his husband is working perfectly.

He then put his lips near his husband's ear, enjoying the slight shudder that emanated from the blonde from that simple gesture.

" I know, don't worry, I'll prove my loyalty to you later tonight. " He promised seductively.

Wolfram blushed, then glared at him.

" You're such a master manipulator. Playing me in your hands like that. " He accused.

Yuuri smiled as he stole a kiss on his cheek.

" Only to you honey chan, only to you…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ayame Shou is now an undisputed anime otaku.

Sure she had her job as a costume designer and is now running her very own café, but lovelife seemed to be getting worse for her.

Lots of guys asked her out because of her cute looks and dainty personality, some of them had passed, whereas majority of them had failed. Though even if she had taken one as her boyfriend, their relationship did not last because she keeps on comparing them to the anime characters that she admired.

Right now, she was wiping the counter, she couldn't blame the guys for leaving her, old habits die hard, and the young men in her life couldn't handle her signature otakuness and her demands for them to dress up and improve their character to match that of an anime character.

And before she knew it, all of them start to leave her.

She breathed in despair. Why couldn't anime boys be real?

The bell on the entrance door chimed and in came a gorgeous, dark haired man.

Ayame blinked. Was her eyes deceiving her? Since when did Saitama puked gorgeous guys out of thin air?

The man could pass up like any other Japanese man, black hair and black eyes, but this seemed to work in his advantage since it made him edgy, predatory, and mysterious, like there's something inhumane about him.

He was just wearing a simple, teal colored shirt, and some beige coloured cargo shorts and white sneakers, yet he looked like the ultimate supermodel.

" Hello. " She greeted as she bowed. " My name is Ayame, how may I help you today sir? "

" Ayame? As in Ayame Shou? " The man asked, surprised.

" Err… yes. " Ayame answered.

A smile graced the man's features, and Ayame thought she would faint.

" Hey, long time no see! It's me, Yuuri Shibuya! Remember? "

" Shibuya? From junior high? " Ayame stated in shock and horror. For one, she was shocked that the gorgeous man that she just mooned over is Yuuri Shibuya. And for the horror part, it was unbelievable that the plain guy that she rejected in lieu for an anime character is now standing in front of her in all his dark, gorgeous glory.

Is this really Yuuri? _The plain, average, Yuuri Shibuya!?_

The one who courted her back then was not ugly, but he was no stand out either, with his normal double black features, he was the average Japanese joe walking around. Nothing special, unless you take note of his baseball athletics and nice personality. But back then, _Yuuri_ is not enough for her. From her viewpoint, Yuuri is too plain to fill out her anime fantasies, as a result, she rejected him.

But, boy oh boy, time seemed to be good on him, the lanky teen that she had known back then had broader shoulders and a muscular, athletic built. He was also taller, and his features vastly improved.

If only she had known that he will grow like this, she would've kept him in her clutches.

" How are you Ayame? " She heard him ask.

Ayame smiled. " Still the same. "

" Still an otaku? "

" Yeah. "

Ayame knew it was selfish, but she still decided to try her luck.

" How about you? You seemed to be doing well, you had a girlfriend already? " She asked, testing her chances.

He snickered, and Ayame wanted so bad to swoon on him. Since when did Yuuri became so attractive?

" Even better, I'm married already and expecting my first biological child. "

" Oh. " Ayame's voice dropped a little in disappointment. What does she expect? For him to date her after she rejected him for an anime character?

She was about to ask when the bell chimed again and this time, a pretty, blonde foreigner with the most breathtaking eyes and stunning features came in sight. Said blonde was wearing a pale, yellow dress and is sporting a round belly.

" Yuuri, where was that banana split that I've been asking for!? I've been waiting for ages! "

Ayame stared at the foreigner in surprise. Wow, so this is Shibuya wife? She looked like an angel!

Her shoulders dropped in disappointment, her chances with Shibuya are so negative she can't even grasp it. How can someone like her compete with someone that looked like an angel from the heavens?

" Sorry, Wolfram, I just met a former classmate of mine back then. " Yuuri apologized as he slowly pulled his husband towards him and smiled. " Ayame, this is Wolfram von Bielefelt, my spouse. "

" Nice to meet you. " Wolfram said curtly.

Ayame blinked. Shibuya's spouse's voice seemed lower than that of a woman, come to think of it, she looked a little bit of a tomboy, sporting short hair, and uh…pretty flat chest.

But despite that, it didn't blemish her beauty one bit, her face is surely to die for.

" Sorry, Ayame, but could I have two sets of banana split? " Yuuri asked.

Wolfram huffed. " Make it three, you made me wait for too long that I can eat a cow. "

" Honey, it might be bad for the baby. And you might get stomach ache again."

Wolfram then caressed his belly. " Your father's being mean again, denying us with our needs. " He finished as his eyes started to become glassy. " He doesn't love us anymore. " He sniffed.

" Okay, okay! I'll get four sets of banana split! " Yuuri surrendered. He cannot fight with Wolfram if he's being like that.

Wolfram's eyes suddenly twinkled. " I love you, wimp. "

" I love you too… " Yuuri stated in defeat as he handed Ayame the bills.

Ayame sweatdropped and internally chuckled. It was cute as hell, on the other hand it was scary, Yuuri's wife is obviously a manipulative gal.

The moment the sundaes came into view, Wolfram snatched the two sets eagerly, grabbing a plastic spoon from the counter, he immediately dove on his dessert. Eating as he walked towards the door.

Yuuri then took the remaining two sundaes. " Honey, be careful okay? " He warned gently as he watched his spouse walk while eating at the same time.

" I'm fine! " Wolfram replied as he got out and went towards their car.

" Well, I guess I'll see you around. " Yuuri smiled.

" Hey, Yuuri? "

" Yes? "

Ayame halfsmiled. " If we can go back in the past, will I have a chance? "

Yuuri smiled back. " Even if we did, I don't think our relationship will last. " He stated. " To be honest, I am thankful to you, if you didn't reject me, I never would've fallen for Wolfram. I'm sorry Ayame, but Wolfram is and will always be the love of my life. I already found my happiness, I'm happy now, I hope you will find your happiness too. "

" Thank you and I'm sorry. " Ayame said sincerely. " You really are a nice guy, Yuuri. "

" Thank you and goodbye, Ayame. " Yuuri replied as he pushed the door and walked into the parking lot.

Ayame waved goodbye too, she silently watched, as the car maneuvered towards the highway and out of her sight.

Before she knew it, her eyesight blurred. She didn't know if it was for happiness or sadness, but she knew it was for both.

It's too bad that she had had to let him go…

* * *

" I don't think she looks at you as a classmate only. " Wolfram said as he devoured his third set of banana split.

" Why did you think that? " Yuuri asked as he swerved to the left.

" She was looking at you with love and regret in her eyes. " The blonde answered.

" I'm surprised you weren't throwing your jealous tantrums. " The double black observed.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. " Pregnancy has it's effects, and also, if I'm in her position I would be to. "

" Why is that? "

Wolfram smiled. " Because releasing someone like you is a foolish thing to do. "

Yuuri smiled back. " You believe I'm worth all of that? "

" I wouldn't be here and carrying your child if I think you're not worth it, as I said, I will be like her if I'm in her shoes, but I'm not so I'm happy. "

Yuuri's heart swelled in joy as he parked the car in the garage of his parent's house, then hugged him.

" I love you Wolf. " He said.

" And I love you, Yuuri. " Wolfram said as he smiled. " Now let me go, because I need to use the washroom. "

The young king did release his beloved, bestowing another kiss to her husband before he turned off the engine, and the blonde went out immediately and entered the house.

He then went out, closed the car doors and looked at the sky.

It was true that it caused him terrible sadness when he got rejected, but third time's the charm because after all that heartache and rejection, Wolfram fell into his life.

He then stared at his husband, who just went out of the washroom and was being hugged by his mom and being ushered in the kitchen.

Yeah, Wolfram is worth all the heartache from the past. And he is willing to do it all over again if it meant he will meet the blonde all over again.

And losing that fiery blonde, is the one thing he can never allow or let go of... not ever.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

P.s. For Ayame, I put Wolfram as a she in her perspective because she didn't know that Wolfram is a man. Hope that clears the confusion!


End file.
